Bat
| lowusage1112 = 75,692 | lowusage1213 = 74,214 | lowusage1314 = 78,182 | lowusage1415 = 83,866 | lowusage1516 = 88,946 | platforms = 2 | original = Sevenoaks, Maidstone and Tonbridge Railway | pregroup = SE&CRCJMC | postgroup = Southern Railway | years = 2 June 1862 | events = Opened as Sevenoaks'''Butt (1995), page 208 | years1 = 1 August 1869 | events1 = Renamed as '''Sevenoaks Bat & Ball | years2 = 1 January 1917 | events2 = Closed | years3 = 1 March 1919 | events3 = Reopened | years4 = 5 June 1950 | events4 = Renamed as Bat & Ball'''Butt (1995), page 29 | gridref = TQ530568 | dft_category = F2 }} '''Bat & Ball railway station is located on Bat & Ball Road in Sevenoaks in Kent, England. The station is managed by Southeastern; however all train services (except for two evening peak departures) are operated and provided by Thameslink. History The station opened in 1862. It was previously named Sevenoaks Bat & Ball and was renamed in 1950. The name derives from the Bat & Ball Inn, which no longer exists. Facilities Bat and Ball railway station lies just to the north of Sevenoaks, Kent, on the Sevenoaks-Swanley via Otford route. There is a shelter containing a bench on the northbound platform, and in August 2014 new benches and a public information speaker were installed on the southbound platform towards Sevenoaks. It has been unstaffed since closure of the booking office on 30 November 1991 - although its staffing had been sporadic prior to that date. Southeastern have fitted an electronic screen with the latest train times and calling points. The station has a car park. In 2010 a fee of £3 per day to park was introduced, although the car park was previously free to use. The charges resulted in the displacement of parking by rail commuters from the station car park into the surrounding residential streets, particularly into Chatham Hill Road. This has created several parking problems for local residents, whilst leaving the station's car park almost deserted. A PERTIS 'permit to travel' machine was located at the entrance to the southbound platform on the 'down' side, later replaced by a 'card payment only' ticket machine in 2016. Prior to de-staffing in 1991, it had converted from the previous NCR21 card ticket system to APTIS on 12 April 1988. A rare misprint on some tickets issued just after conversion to APTIS rendered the station name as BAT BALL. Services at Bat & Ball 'Monday to Friday Off-Peak -' *2tph West Hampstead Thameslink via Catford (Thameslink) *After 9pm London Blackfriars via Catford (Thameslink) *2tph Sevenoaks *Evening Peak: 2tph London Victoria : 1821 / 1848 (Southeastern) 'Saturday, Sunday & Bank Holidays -' *2tph London Blackfriars via Catford (Thameslink) *2tph Sevenoaks (Thameslink) |next = |route = Thameslink Sevenoaks Line |col = }} |route=London, Chatham and Dover Railway Maidstone Line|col= }} |route=London, Chatham and Dover Railway Maidstone Line|col= }} Passenger Representation Sevenoaks Town Council and the Sevenoaks Rail Travellers Association have founded a Friends of Bat & Ball group to promote improvements to the station and its environment. The not-for-profit Sevenoaks Rail Travellers' Association (SRTA) corresponds and meets with Southeastern Railway, Thameslink, Transport for London, the Department for Transport, members of parliament and other relevant parties to represent the interests of passengers using Sevenoaks and stations nearby including Bat & Ball. References Notes Sources * * * Category:Buildings and structures in Sevenoaks Category:Railway stations in Kent Category:Former London, Chatham and Dover Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1862 Category:Railway stations closed in 1917 Category:Railway stations opened in 1919 Category:Railway stations served by Southeastern Category:1862 establishments in England